


Take Me Home

by UNofFangirls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gay Bar, M/M, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNofFangirls/pseuds/UNofFangirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night stands are supposed to only last one night. It's in the fucking name. So why, in the name of all things sacred, is Nico Di Angelo's one night stand stammering awkwardly in his face while holding his five year old nephew's report card? And why exactly is Nico so happy to see him again when he'd been so good at ignoring the butterflies in his stomach that came to life whenever he thought of that One Night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

Nico didn’t go to clubs. Specifically, Nico didn’t go to gay clubs. His youth was spent either pining over men he couldn’t have (read: straight men) or spending time volunteering with the LGBT club during high school and college. By the time he was even old enough to go partying he was already in a relationship, and what’s the point when you’re not single? Besides, it’s not like Will was the type to feel comfortable embracing the more… “stereotypical” aspects of their culture. So, Nico stayed home.

And then he became a legal guardian. Nothing quite ruins a Friday night like having to worry about your infant nephew waking up three times before dawn. It didn’t even matter that he was newly single—Will got off the train as soon as a kid came into the mix. Family came first, and Nico would be damned if he spent his night partying instead of caring for the only family he had left.

So, Nico lived the first twenty five years of his life without ever stepping foot inside a gay bar. He didn’t mind holding a record like that, really. Men were a lot of work, and it would be hard to juggle a new boyfriend (hookup?) while raising a five year old. Still, others weren’t so happy about Nico being a club virgin.

“So you’re telling me you’ve never gone clubbing? Not even once?”

“No, Reyna,” Nico sighed. “I’ve never gone clubbing. I adopted Marco when I was twenty, so by the time I was legal I had a one year old on my hands and exactly zero time for clubbing.”

“That’s sad,” Reyna said. She settled against the couch and settled Nico with a pitying, stone-faced frown. “You must be so repressed.”

“Sure,” Nico said with a roll of his eyes. “I’m just waiting to get shitfaced and vomit on some guy’s crotch after one too many drinks.”

“I’m sure you are.”

Nico snorted and took the wine bottle out of Reyna’s hand. “I’m cutting you off.”

“What?” Reyna sat up and looked distinctly more indignant. “Why?”

“Because you’re spouting weird shit and I don’t need you swatting my nephew in the face when he tries to wake you up tomorrow morning.”

“I can drive,” Reyna protested.

“Maybe, but I’m not going to let you.”

Reyna huffed and crossed her arms. “You know what? I think you’re too stuffy. Too many years being responsible when this is the age you should make your biggest fuckups.”

“Right. That’s my problem,” Nico drawled. He took their glasses to the sink and quickly washed them out before re-corking the bottle.

“When was the last time you even had sex?” Reyna called. “I don’t even always like sex and I’m pretty sure I got laid more recently than you.”

“You’re incredibly gutter-mouthed when drunk, you know that?” Nico said as he moved back to the couch. “And for your information I don’t need to get laid. I’m perfectly happy being—” he gestured to himself, “whatever this is.”

“Lies Nico,” Reyna said. “You’re not asexual, yeah? So sometimes you need to let it out.”

“That’s incredibly backwards of you, Reyna,” Nico scolded. “What would your friend Piper say?”

Reyna waved Nico off and set her feet on the coffee table. “Listen, we all have stress relievers. I drink. Do I do it often?”

“You did it often tonight.”

“Rude,” Reyna huffed. “My point is it doesn’t happen all the time, but when I do I enjoy it and end up feeling much more relaxed. But you? What do you do?”

“I pay my bills on time and make sure Marco is growing up happy and healthy,” Nico said.

“Yeah okay, but that’s not what you need. You need a cock.” Reyna then held her hands way too far apart for Nico’s liking and winked. “Something yey big.”

“Wow, okay,” Nico flushed and shoved a pillow in Reyna’s face. “You are never drinking at my house again.”

Reyna laughed and nudged Nico with her foot. “Fine! Fine. But! I propose something.”

“Not while you’re drunk you don’t.”

“I’m proposing it anyway,” Reyna said. “I’m taking you to your first gay club, and we’re going to rope you a man. I think I have a friend that might be interested, anyways. 

Nico sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Reyna, Marco starts kindergarten in literally a week. I have no time for this.”

“We’ll go this weekend,” Reyna said. “Saturday night. We can leave Marco with Hazel and Frank and then hit the club. I’ll even call my friend and see if he’s available.”

“Reyna, I don’t think I want to do that.”

Reyna leaned over until her face was practically inches away from Nico’s. He could smell the wine on her breath with the faint tone of the six vodka shots she’d taken after dinner clouded somewhere beneath. Still, she looked deadly serious and oddly sincere with what she said next.

“Nico, don’t you want to do something for yourself for once?”

Nico looked away from Reyna and sighed. Yes, he did sometimes imagine leaving Marco with Hazel to just do whatever he wanted. Usually whatever he wanted consisted of watching TV and eating cereal on the couch in his pajamas at three in the afternoon. The club? Not so much. Still, if this meant he got some time to be Nico the Twenty Five Year Old and not Nico the Single Parent, then maybe it was worth a shot.

“You’re buying all my drinks,” Nico said as he got off the couch.

“With an ass like that I won’t have to,” Reyna replied, smacking Nico on the butt as he went to get her a blanket.

Nico glared for a second before tossing her the throw and setting a glass of water on the end table by her head. “Whatever. Just get some sleep and we’ll talk more about this plan of yours tomorrow. If you’re even able to get up tomorrow.”

“A true warrior always sleeps off her liquor, Nico,” Reyna said as she draped herself haphazardly in the blanket and settled on the couch. “Anyways, goodnight.”

“Mmhm. Night.”

*****

“You look like hammered shit.”

“Shut up Jason.”

Jason smiled and pushed Reyna’s coffee toward her as she settled in the seat across from him. They were supposed to meet at eight that morning, but Jason had gotten a panicked text from her around 9:30 apologizing profusely and asking to reschedule for ten. Jason didn’t mind. He’d brought his iPad and decided to try and learn his students names by the pictures the school provided so that he’d be ready to get into teaching on Monday. It was his first class, after all, and Jason knew it was going to be a special first day.

“So what took you?” Jason asked once Reyna looked alert enough to be spoken to without being angered.

“I got drunk at a friend’s house last night and he let me sleep on the couch,” Reyna sighed. “Woke up at nine when his kid started poking me in the face asking if I was dead.”

Jason snorted and took a sip of his latte. “Sounds like a little angel.”

“Says the guy teaching six year olds for a living,” Reyna retorted. “Anyways, my friend forced me to sit down and eat breakfast before I ran off to meet with you. Hence being late.”

“It’s fine. I was only waiting an hour before I heard anything from you,” Jason teased. He then raised a brow and added, “I didn’t know you had friends with kids.”

“Mm, kid isn’t his,” Reyna clarified. “He’s the sister’s, but she died shortly after the baby was born and the Dad’s wife wasn’t too happy about having a newborn around the house, so my friend is raising him with financial help from the parents.”

“There’s no Dad in the picture?” Jason asked.

“None that I’ve ever heard about,” Reyna said. “Though the two of them seem to get along just fine.”

“Well, that’s admirable,” Jason said with a small smile. “Not a lot of people our age would be willing to take on that kind of responsibility.”

Reyna hummed and nodded her agreement. “Yeah, it’s just a shame, y’know? Handsome guy—like really good-looking if he tries—and smart as a whip, but it’s impossible for him to find guys when he’s saddled with a kid to look after.”

Jason’s eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips. “So he’s gay.”

“Very much so,” Reyna said. “And I know he’s looking to date, but it’s like you said—not a lot of people our age would be willing to take on that kind of responsibility. Especially if they don’t have to. And if the kid isn’t theirs, well…”

“Reyna, you’re trying to set me up again.”

Reyna scoffed. “Pf. No. Not at all. I’m just telling you about my incredibly attractive, super smart, amazingly caring, and desperately single male gay friend. I mean, how is that at all trying to set you up?”

Jason sighed. “Do you remember the last time you tried to hook me up with someone?”

Reyna looked away. “No.”

“Yes you do,” Jason said. “We got as far as making out and then he broke down crying when I unzipped his pants and told me how he missed his ex-fiance. They got married three months later.”

“Percy is a horrible example to bring up,” Reyna said. “First of all he’s just so emotionally inept in so many ways. I swear, Nico isn’t like that.”

“I’m sure he’s perfectly lovely,” Jason said. “But I don’t need to be dating any more of your friends with baggage.”

Reyna narrowed her eyes. “Don’t be rude, Jason. You haven’t even met him yet, and he’s a lot more mature than you’re giving him credit for.”

That suitably shut Jason up. It was true. He wasn’t giving this guy the benefit of the doubt, and for all he knew this mystery man could be fantastic. Still, that didn’t mean Jason was willing to go for it.

“Listen, I’m sorry for judging your friend right off the bat. I’d be happy to meet him, but I really don’t want to date him.”

“Okay fine,” Reyna sighed. “Then why don’t you just come to the club with us this Saturday? He’s never, ever been to a club before and I just want to help him get out there.”

Jason frowned. “He’s never been to a club?”

“Never,” Reyna said again. “He’s missing out on the prime of his youth for a baby that’s not even his. Come on. Do the guy a favor and help him lure in some easy prey.”

“So you just want to help him get laid?” Jason asked. “No setting me up on the sly?”

Reyna’s lip curled in disgust. “I just fucking tried that and you said no. If you wanna end up having sex with him after you two meet then it’s not my fault.”

“Well, we’re definitely not going to have sex,” Jason said. “My dick doesn’t work like that.”

“Yeah, I know. It only points north for true love,” Reyna cooed with a sarcastic bat of her eyelashes.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Could you not? I get enough shit from Leo as it is.”

“And Piper,” Reyna said casually.

Jason frowned again. “Piper never says anything about my sexuality.”

Reyna peered at Jason over her coffee cup. “Oh… well maybe not to you.”

“Wow, thanks. Now I know literally all of my friends talk about my sex life both to my face and behind my back.” Jason couldn’t even find it within himself to be surprised, much less mad. “Anyways, just tell me when we’re going out and I’ll meet you there.”

“I knew you were a true friend,” Reyna cheered. “Okay, so here’s the plan.”

They would meet at Golden Rod at ten when the club opened. Hopefully getting there early would mean helping Reyna’s friend adjust to the atmosphere before they were overwhelmed by sweaty, half naked man bodies. If all went well Jason would help this guy get laid and then be able to sleep Sunday away to get ready for school on Monday. His last hurrah before he finally became a kindergarten teacher.

Or that was the plan, anyways.

*****

“So what do you think?”

Nico looked around with disdain. The club had literally just opened and it was swarming with people. Reyna told him things would start off slow, but apparently there was a special event tonight and every gay guy in the city decided it was time to hit Golden Rod. Most of them were half dressed. More than a few were already half drunk. The music was loud. The lights were flashing too fast. It smelled like sweat and cheap liquor.

“I feel old.”

Reyna scrunched up her face. “You’re like barely old in here, what are you talking about?”

“I’m not having fun,” Nico admitted. “It’s just… there’s too many people.”

Reyna frowned and set a hand on Nico’s arm. “I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t know so many people would be here so early in the night.”

“It’s not your fault,” Nico said. That didn’t change the fact that Nico wanted to go home, though. “Maybe we can come back another night?”

“Aw Nico don’t say that,” Reyna pleaded. “Just let me find Jason and I’m sure you’ll have a better time. He’s really friendly and he’ll help you warm up to the place.”

Nico wanted to protest, but Reyna rushed into the crowd before he could, and he was left alone at the bar. Nico looked around remiss before turning to fully face the bartender. He was a baby-faced blonde in a banana hammock and Nico was extremely unsettled.

“Want something to drink, handsome?” the man asked.

“No thanks,” Nico said. “I think it’s better if I stay sober.”

The bartender shrugged and went to shake the tumbler in a not-so-subtle way. “Suit yourself. Though, it’s usually easier once you’ve got a buzz going.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

About five minutes passed of Nico being avoided by every guy that approached the bar and still no Reyna. He was contemplating just getting up and leaving when someone slid into the seat next to him and thoroughly distracted Nico from all forms of intelligent thought.

“Bartender, can I get a whiskey on the rocks?”

The bartender gave an appreciative smile. “Anything for you, stud.”

For the first time that night Nico agreed with the bartender. This man—was man even an accurate enough word?—was pretty much the hottest guy that had walked into this god forsaken club since it opened. He was at least six feet tall, tanned like a Brazilian model, and probably perfectly sculpted everywhere if the definition in his arms was anything to go by. Amazingly though, his body wasn’t even the best part. No, besides the jaw that could cut steel he had the bluest fucking eyes that peeked out from a bone structure meant for the Gods. Christ, was this guy in the right place? He did know this was a shady little gay bar and not the fucking Press Lounge, right?

“You’re gonna drool on the bar, babe,” the bartender said, suddenly yanking Nico out of his daydreams.

Unfortunately, that brought the golden boy’s attention right to him and Nico’s jaw was still hanging open (just a little bit, though). Nico flushed and immediately looked down at the bar top. No, this was not happening. He was not just caught staring in raw fascination at the most attractive man he’d ever laid eyes on. This was a cruel lie and he was going to pretend it didn’t happen.

“Are you okay?”

“Sorry. I’m not…” Not what? Not used to looking at beautiful people? “I’m not used to the crowd. I tend to stare when I’m nervous. I hope that didn’t creep you out too much.”

The man chuckled and leaned against the bar. “That’s alright. I like people-watching, too. Especially in a place like this—you see a lot of interesting things.”

“So far tonight the only interesting thing I’ve seen was some guy getting blown by the DJ’s booth,” Nico grumbled.

“They moved to the back wall,” the bartender said. “And they’re not doing oral anymore.”

Nico glared at the bartender. “Gee, thanks Clarence. I didn’t think I subscribed to updates.”

“My name is Allen.”

“Go make tips somewhere else, Allen,” Nico hissed.

Allen rolled his eyes and stalked off to the other end of the bar. The reprieve gave Nico a moment to breathe and recollect his nerves. It was unfortunate Mr. Fuck Me Now was still staring at him.

“Maybe you need a drink?” he suggested.

“You know what, maybe I do,” Nico sighed. The man ordered them two shots of gin—this time from a far less chatty bartender—and Nico pounded his back before it even hit the bar. The taste cut the edge off of his mood and he was able to settle against the bar a little more easily, even if there was still an uncomfortable amount of attention on him.

“Better?”

“Kind of, but not really,” Nico said.

“Not your scene?” the man asked.

Nico let out a bark of laughter. “You have no idea.”

The man offered Nico a sympathetic smile and took his own shot. “Well, if it means anything, I don’t really come to these places often, either. Actually, if I had it my way I’d be at home. The only reason I’m here is because I was supposed to meet with a friend, but I haven’t been able to find her in this crowd.”

“And what a crowd it is,” Nico deadpanned. “Honestly I’d rather be home, too. My friend dragged me here and she ran off like… who knows. I don’t even know how long she’s been gone.”

“Sounds like you need another shot.”

“Make it two.”

*****

“So you know what pisses me off about our fuckin’ education system?”

Jason smiled and let his cheek rest on his hand like a lovesick teenager. “No, tell me.”

“We don’t fucking teach our kids anything. It’s all rudimentary shit that no one in their right mind actually cares about, but what are the teachers supposed to do? If they try to teach their students anything practical or, y’know, useful they get fired.”

“God, you’re so right.”

For the last half hour Jason had been helping the cute brunette at the bar get piss-drunk while listening to him rant about everything under the sun. Usually Jason hated drunk guys, but this one had been one hell of a nut to crack. It took several shots before he was comfortable enough to make proper conversation, but once the dam broke there was no going back.

Not that Jason minded. No, this guy was interesting even when he was drunk. Fuck, his opener had been discussing how Truvada was affecting the unity of the gay community and drawing the lines of safe sex. It was hard to find talk like that in a gay bar, and even though Jason knew he should probably look for Reyna he couldn’t convince himself to leave this guy to sit at the bar alone again.

“I mean I should be able to send my kid off to school and hope that he’s getting a good education!” the guy almost shouted, his arms moving about wildly in the air. “Instead I’m terrified he’s going to come home as stressed and un-learned as I was in school!”

“Wow, yes. Just… everything,” Jason slurred. Oops, maybe he’d shared a few too many shots. “I mean I work in education. Like, these little kids? Kindergarten? We’re supposed to teach them like multiplication and spelling and shit and I’ve heard from other teachers that most of them don’t even know what country they live in.”

“See!” the guy said. “I mean at that age kids know nothing! Help them learn the basic shit before feeding them to the standardized test machine.”

“Exactly! But you know what? Most parents don’t even care!”

“What?”

The man looked so scandalized. He was practically out of his stool leaning forward, mouth agape and eyebrows furrowed with anger. It was so cute and Jason just wanted to lean forward and kiss him. In fact, drunk brain kind of derailed their topic of conversation as Jason found himself inching closer to his inebriated new friend.

“Has anyone ever told you how pretty your eyes are?” Jason asked. “Like… so brown. Like a warm brownie with little bits of chocolate chips in it.”

The guy snorted and powerlessly punched Jason in the arm. “Yeah right.”

“No, no it’s true!” Jason insisted. “And your little… freckles. On your nose and under your eyes. So cute. You’re so cute.”

The guy blushed and Jason smiled wide. He was happy to finally have pulled this kind of reaction out of him. He’d been flirting pretty hard all night, but he supposed it took some blunt force before this guy got the message.

“You’re kidding with me.”

Jason chuckled (giggled). “Nuh uh. You’re like… the cutest guy here. Why do you think I sat next to you?”

“But you’re so hot!” the guy exclaimed. “So fucking hot and out of my league.”

Jason’s brows furrowed and he shook his head. “No way. I am totally in your league. We’re in each others’ leagues.”

“No, you’re drunk,” the guy said, voice slow with alcohol. “You’ve got vodka goggles.”

“Enough! Just fucking…”

Jason put his hands on the guy’s face and made sure he was looking him right in the eyes. Nevermind that those eyes were incredibly unfocused and distractingly pretty, but there was time for that later.

“I’m going to kiss you.”

“I dare you!”

“Fine!”

Jason leaned forward and kissed him with more enthusiasm than he’d felt in a while. He vaguely noticed that they both tasted absolutely disgusting, but that wasn’t really a problem when the guy you’d been trying to chat up all night was finally letting you stick your tongue in his mouth. In time all thoughts of gross alcohol breath were gone as Jason let his hands wander from his new friend’s face, down his neck, up and down his back and sides, and finally back to his face. For his part the guy seemed focused on just clutching as much of Jason’s shirt in his fists as he possibly could, not that Jason cared. He was just content to have this guy kissing him while seated firmly in his lap.

Wait, when did that happen?

“Hey, so you… really like me, huh?” the guy hiccuped when he pulled back. Jason was very distracted by the way his lips were all red and puffy, so all he could manage was a dumb ‘uh huh’ before he started gravitating back to that amazing mouth. The guy snorted and pushed at his face. “Wait hold on we can do that in a second.”

“Why not now?” Jason whined, pulling him closer. “I really liked where that was going.”

“I liked it too,” the guy said. “But I kind of wanna do more than kiss you, if you catch my drift.”

Jason’s cock twitched. Oh, that was unusual. He didn’t even know this guy’s name, but the thought of more than kissing was really appealing.

“I don’t really do that.”

The guy frowned. “Oh… well, that’s okay.”

No! He looked so disappointed. Jason felt horrible, and he pulled the guy closer because he didn’t want him to get up and leave.

“I don’t, but I want to,” Jason said. “I don’t know you but I really want to.”

“I’m Nico,” the guy said, his face suddenly brightening with a smile.

Jason’s heart jumped and he pulled Nico even closer. Nico. God, that name sounded familiar. Jason couldn’t pin it, though. Maybe he’d dreamed about Nico and just didn’t remember it? Did that mean this was fate? Were they meant to be?

“Hi Nico. I’m Jason.”

*****

Jason. That tickled something in Nico’s brain. He could swear he knew a Jason from somewhere, but shit that didn’t really matter. Nico had scored the most attractive, most smart, most sweet guy of the night. Who cared if he knew a Jason? There was only one Jason he wanted to think about that night.

“My place is empty, but like… taxi,” Nico whined.

“It’s okay I’m close,” Jason said. His hands were roaming over Nico’s back as he spoke and Nico shivered in delight. “We can walk there.”

Nico nodded enthusiastically. “I like that option. I like it a lot.”

It was difficult to stand, but luckily Jason was tall and built and incredibly handsome. Not that that last part was relevant, but Nico liked to remind himself of that fact. They stumbled out of the bar and onto the street, which at this time of night was filled with just enough club-goers to be comfortable without being creepy. It took way too long to reach Jason’s apartment, though, and there were too many turns and stops to make out against building walls. Eventually they tripped through the front doors, up a flight of stairs, staggered through one of the apartment doors, and fell onto the living room floor.

“Do you have a bedroom?” Nico chuckled.

“I do, but this is so nice,” Jason said, lips against his neck. “I just wanna kiss you all over.”

Nico groaned and shook his head. “I will totally let you kiss me all over on a bed.”

Jason grumbled. “Fine.”

They slowly got to their feet and groped their way down a hallway before getting to what Nico sincerely hoped was Jason’s bedroom. It was so clean—God it was clean. He could cry with how clean it was for a man of—wait shit how old was he even?

“Can I take your clothes off?”

Fuck age.

“Absolutely you can,” Nico said, already fumbling with his shirt. Stupid Reyna telling him to wear a button-up to a damn night club. He was in no state to take this thing off, and if he took any longer he was going to scream in frustration.

“Hey hey,” Jason said. “Do you like this shirt?”

Nico looked up. “Not really.”

Jason grabbed at Nico’s shirt and tore it open. Buttons flew everywhere, one hitting a mirror and ricocheting back to hit Nico in the face. That was okay, though. His erection went from sixty to one hundred and it took everything in him not to just jump on Jason and beg.

“Okay, don’t be mad at me for that tomorrow,” Jason giggled. He giggled a lot. It was really fucking adorable. “But man you look good.”

Even Nico’s drunk brain balked at that idea as Jason lifted his own shirt up and over his head before tossing it to some random corner of the room. Washboard abs. Of course. Because the universe was setting out to show Nico how much he needed the gym while going, “Well hey, at least you get to fuck him!”

“Shut up. You’re hot and I want to lick you.”

“Hey,” Jason said. For a second Nico was afraid that had been way too weird, but then Jason was pushing him back against the bed and crawling on top of him. “You told me I get to kiss you all over. It’s my turn first.”

A chorus of angels descended from the heavens and began blasting choir music in Nico’s ears. He needed to buy Reyna a very expensive bottle of wine for dragging him to a club where he got to meet this fucking… was there a noun for perfect? This fucking perfect?

Nico’s rambling train of thought was derailed when Jason began nibbling his collar bone. It had been a very long time since someone had kissed his naked chest, and Nico almost forgot how damn sensitive he was. Every sweep of the tongue or graze of teeth pulled a gasp or shudder from him while simultaneously sending a hot rush of blood straight to the knot of nerves in the pit of his gut. It wasn’t fair that suddenly now Jason was able to pull from his well of patience to trail slow marks down his chest, over his stomach, around the bones of his pelvis and god Nico needed to be naked.

“Hey, take your pants off,” Nico panted.

“Yours first,” Jason cooed as he unzipped Nico’s jeans.

Nico whined, but as soon as he was bare on the bed Jason was leaning forward and nuzzling his cock. Now that was a weird sensation. Usually—from what he remembered at least—when you got to dick you either put it in your mouth or hand or something else sufficiently sexual. You didn’t fucking rub your cheek against it and kiss it like it was holy.

“Someone’s into cock worship,” Nico chuckled breathlessly. It was kind of flattering, actually. It wasn’t often that guys you’d just met were willing to take their time with you and show their appreciation. Hell, Nico barely knew Jason. It should’ve been a quick fuck, but if things continued down this road it was not going to be quick.

“Sorry,” Jason said, face red as he looked up. “I just… like the intimacy.”

Nico’s gut twisted with arousal and affection. “That’s okay. I like it, too.”

Jason bit his lip, and Nico felt his mouth water.

“Can I kiss you again?”

Nico nodded and trailed his fingertips down Jason’s chest. “Yes. Please.”

*****

It was easier to pretend he knew Nico and loved him when they kissed. Not that it was exactly hard for Jason to get it up for Nico (which was odd if he thought about it), it was just that it felt so much better like that: Making up some fantasy of them having been on a couple dates and fooling around, eventually working their way to the bedroom where they were both anticipating sex with mutually strong feelings to back their decisions.

“Your lips are so nice,” Jason murmured against Nico’s mouth. “I could kiss you forever.”

“I would allow it,” Nico said. “But I kind of want to do some kissing of my own.”

Jason cocked his head to the side. “But… we are kissing.”

There was suddenly a hand down his pants and Jason gasped and almost collapsed on top of Nico. Oh, kissing there. When was the last time Jason had even gotten a blowjob? A year ago? A year and a half?

“Let me take my pants off,” Jason choked.

He quickly stood and worked his pants and socks and underwear off before kicking them to the same corner of the room that he thought he threw his shirt.

“I’ll pick those up,” Jason said.

“Not right now you won’t,” Nico shot back. Jason was sure if he was wearing a shirt Nico would be pulling him back. Not that he needed to, though. Jason was sitting above Nico in no time, and Nico seemed very appreciative of that if the hands sliding down Jason’s chest were anything to go by.

Now that he was naked he felt much better about hovering over an equally naked Nico. Except… Nico’s eyes weren’t on his face.

“Hey, don’t stare.”

“You’ve gotta be fucking with me,” Nico said. “No, this is a fucking joke.”

Jason felt his entire body flush. “Nico!”

Nico’s eyes snapped up and narrowed. “It’s not fair! You don’t get to have a perfect cock on top of everything else! Start eating more carbs for christ sake!”

“I eat a lot of carbs,” Jason said. “I just… also work out a lot. I dunno, I was in sports so I don’t like being stagnant.”

“Yeah, well, you’re way too hot to be fucking me,” Nico said. “I’m going to have to hit P90X before we can bang.”

“Wow, please don’t,” Jason murmured. He pressed himself against Nico and they both gasped at the sensation. “I think you’re really hot.”

“You’re into skinny pale guys?” Nico asked.

“I’m not into guys that look like me,” Jason insisted, fingertips running down Nico’s arm. “Where is this coming from, anyway? You’re attractive. I want you to know that.”

Nico rolled his eyes and shrugged. “I know I’m attractive. My self esteem isn’t that low. It’s just that you’re 6 feet and also probably 7 inches and you’re sculpted as fuck and you’ve got a nice face. It’s kind of hard not to compare.”

“Oh yeah?” Jason said. “Well, you’ve got elegant cheekbones, and long legs and arms, and a delicious back, and really pretty nipples.”

Nico laughed so loud he shook against Jason. “Pretty nipples?”

“I like nipples,” Jason said, blushing for the hundredth time that night. “I like yours.”

The smile that lit Nico’s face was enough to turn Jason into goo. He was so happy that he could make Nico smile like that. Nico deserved to smile all the time. It made him look even better than he did already.

“Lay back, Jason,” Nico instructed. “I’m going to give you head for being such a sweetheart.”

“Well, if you insist.”

Jason rolled over so that he was laying on his back propped up against the headboard. Nico wasted no time getting between his legs, and although it was a little weird at first Jason eventually slipped into another daydream about him and Nico dating. This time Nico was his friend first—someone he’d grown to love and trust over a couple years—and this was the first time they were doing anything together. The excitement of that image kept Jason more than interested as Nico languidly licked along his shaft until it was suitably lubricated.

“Do you have a condom?” Nico asked, pausing at the head.

Jason’s brain took a second to think about that. “Um… nightstand. Second drawer.”

It didn’t take Nico nearly as long to find a condom and roll it over Jason’s erection. The loss of sensation would be missed, but he was happy Nico wanted to use protection. He wanted Nico to be safe and healthy, and the fact that he’d stopped to ask for a condom meant so much to Jason.

“Ready to cum, Jason?”

“Wait, before you?”

Nico didn’t answer as he took Jason dick into his mouth as far as he probably could get it. It was so sudden that Jason had no time to do anything other than moan. No way, did he forget oral was that good? Jason never remembered it being that good. Or maybe it was just Nico.

“God you’re good at this,” Jason stuttered.

Nico pulled off for a moment and shrugged. “It’s been five years.”

Jason wheezed. “What? No, now that’s unfair.”

Nico chuckled. “I gave head a lot in college. It was my favorite procrastination technique when my boyfriend was over.”

“Well, if you ever see your boyfriend again tell him I said he was an idiot who lost a really good—oh fuck.”

  *****

It was hard to smile with a dick in your mouth, but Nico still managed. Even though it had been a while since he’d had sex (and sucking Jason off was taking a lot more concentration than he admitted to earlier) Nico still didn’t remember it being filled with so much talk. If he was being honest he actually kind of liked it.

Jason wasn’t porno-big, but he filled Nico easily, which was a blessing for his out-of-practice mouth. As Nico worked more of the shaft with each steady bob of his head he found himself getting more and more interested in the sounds Jason was making. There was a lot of unapologetically ragged, heavy breathing and regular gasps and moans. He didn’t seem like the type of guy that only gave the occasional grunt, and that suited Nico’s ego just fine.

It was actually kind of cute how much Jason fussed while getting blown. Occasionally his hand would brush over Nico’s head like he wanted to pull at his hair, and then he’d remember himself and Nico would catch that hand shooting desperately to the sheets. Nico could also tell how hard Jason was trying not to thrust into his mouth, which Nico very much appreciated. That didn’t mean Nico didn’t chuckle a little when he noticed Jason’s thighs twitch and abs flex when he obviously felt especially good.

There was a moment or two where Jason seemed to try especially hard to hold himself back, and the longer they went the more Nico worked those places. Eventually, Jason was just letting out a steady stream of groans, and when Nico turned his gaze upwards he was treated with the gorgeous sight of his partner—head thrown back in ecstasy and mouth wide open with delight. That was enough to give Nico an extra burst of enthusiasm, and seconds later he had Jason unloading into the condom with a shout before he collapsed back against the bedspread.

“Holy shit,” Jason panted.

Nico smirked and crawled on top of Jason to straddle his hips. “You talking about me?”

“Fuck I am,” Jason said. He threaded his fingers through Nico’s hair and gently guided him down for a kiss. “You need to teach me that.”

“I can teach you now,” Nico offered, smiling as he kissed Jason again. “We can just enjoy a night full of oral sex if you’re not up for anal yet.”

“Mm, I’ll definitely be up,” Jason said with a laugh. Oh no. That laugh shot an arrow through Nico’s gut. “But it’s a question of whether I’ll be any good.”

“You have anything I can use to prepare, then?” Nico asked. “I’ll let you watch and work up the blood again.”

Jason raised a brow and ran his hand over Nico’s back. Nico noticed that Jason seemed to like doing that. Nico kind of liked Jason doing that. It felt good. Like someone was helping him relax after a long day of work and taking care of Marco. For a moment Nico realized how painful it was to be a single parent. He didn’t focus on it for long.

“I have some toys—I mean if you’re comfortable,” Jason said. “I wash them regularly.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “How am I not surprised?” he sighed. “Which drawer?”

“One below the condom drawer,” Jason said. “Pick one you like.”

Jason certainly did have a selection, too. Nothing that looked human, so that was a little vanilla on that end, but there were prostate massagers and beads and bullets and plenty of vibrators. It was kind of impressive, actually. If Nico didn’t have a five year old living in his house this was the kind of collection he’d spend good money on.

“Flavored lubes?” Nico asked as he picked up a bottle with a cupcake on it. “Where the hell was this when I was sucking you off?”

Jason shrugged sheepishly. “I kind of got caught up.”

Nico snorted and put the lube away in favor of something that would better help him take one of Jason’s toys. Something that tingled would be nice. It had been a while since Nico felt anything tingle down there.

“Which one’s your favorite?” Nico asked, eyeing a hot pink one, crooked at the end with ribs going down the shaft and a remote instead of a controller at the base.

“Why ask when it looks like you’ve already chosen?” Jason laughed. “Take it out.”

Nico grabbed the pink one and rolled a condom on it before covering it in lube. Since it had been a while, instead of wiping his hand off right away he reached behind him and started slowly working his fingers in and out to readjust to the sensation of having something in his ass.

“You’re going to do that right on top of me?” Jason nearly yelped.

Nico raised a brow as he slid another finger inside of him. “Does it make you nervous?” he asked.

Jason quickly shook his head. “No! No not at all,” Jason said. “I’m just… wow I’m not used to that.”

Nico chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Jason again. Jason liked kisses, after all. “Well you better get used to it, because I kind of like the view from here.”

Jason’s entire upper body flushed red and Nico was pleased. He continued to share slow, lazy kisses with Jason as he prepared himself until the stretching was no longer awkward and started taking on a pleasurable tinge. Or maybe that was just the way Jason’s tongue slid along the inside of his mouth?

“I think I’m ready to take it,” Nico murmured against Jason’s lips. He grabbed the vibrator from where he’d set it on the bed, and once he felt like it was angled correctly he slowly slid it in. It took some wiggling and shifting, but Nico managed to get it in at a good enough angle that he felt comfortable and aroused.

“So I’m going to give you options,” Nico said. “You can either play with the remote,” he said, putting it in Jason’s hand. “Or you can move this thing in and out of me.” Nico led Jason’s other hand around his ass to where the vibrator was still sticking out of him. “Choice is yours.”

*****

Jason felt faint. One of his hands was currently occupied with the controler of his favorite vibrator, and the other was fingering the end of said vibrator while he tried desperately not to grope at Nico’s really pleasant backside. On top of all that, Nico’s face was hovering right above his, and his pupils were blown out, and his cheeks were deep red, and Jason wanted to kiss him again.

“I can um…” What were his options again? Oh, right. What would his imaginary boyfriend Nico do? Would he want Jason to be in control, or would he be in control? “Controller?”

Nico laughed and brushed Jason’s hand off of his ass. “Are you really sure about that?”

[Jason nodded](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4NGoS330HE) and waited for Nico to get a good hold on the vibrator. When he looked ready Jason turned it to the lowest setting and watched in fascination as Nico’s head fell forward. From this vantage point Jason could just barely see Nico moving the vibrator in and out of him, but that wasn’t nearly as arousing as the sounds Nico made with his head nestled right against Jason’s ear.

“More,” Nico gasped.

Jason fumbled to comply as he turned the controls up two vibration settings. Nico moaned, and Jason licked his lips as his free hand moved to Nico’s hip. He didn’t make an obvious grab for one of Nico’s cheeks, but he did stroke at his hip with his thumb as Nico made more and more desperate noises.

“Can I touch you?” Jason asked as he placed kisses along Nico’s shoulder. “Would you like that?”

“Yeah,” Nico groaned. “Please touch me.”

Jason shuddered and felt his cock throb with newfound interest. Almost reverently Jason trailed his fingertips up Nico’s hip, higher up his back, then around to his chest and slowly down to the V of his pelvis. Jason still hadn’t touched Nico’s cock, and part of him was a little nervous to, but when he finally did take it into his hand Nico moaned with such delight that Jason questioned why he hadn’t done so earlier.

“Is that good?” Jason asked.

“It’s good,” Nico said breathlessly. “Just stroke it slowly, okay? I like it slow.”

That certainly didn’t seem the case by the way he was thrusting the vibrator in and out of himself, but Jason wasn’t going to complain. He got to palm Nico’s erection, feel it with his fingertips, lightly squeeze it, run his thumb over the slit. The whole time Nico groaned and gasped on top of him as he fucked himself on Jason’s favorite sex toy. It was such an intimate position. Such a personal, beautiful thing to experience.

And also erotic as sin.

“Turn it up I’m going to cum,” Nico panted.

“Wait, really?” Jason asked.

Nico nodded and thrust into Jason’s hand. “Yeah turn it up all the way.”

Jason didn’t need to be told again. He took the power level to ten and watched as Nico shuddered and began moving on top of him to take the vibrator deeper and harder. Jason almost forgot he was supposed to be stroking Nico’s cock, but when it brushed against his own freshly sprung erection Jason snapped to attention and went back to coaxing Nico to orgasm.

“Close?” he whispered into Nico’s hair.

“So close,” Nico whined. “Jason!”

Jason groaned and dropped the remote in favor of taking a careful fistful of Nico’s hair. “Yeah Nico?”

“So close, Jason,” Nico gasped.

“I can feel it,” Jason said. “Are you going to say my name?”

Nico groaned and dug the nails of his free hand into Jason’s shoulder. “Yes. Yes!”

Jason smiled and tilted Nico’s head back to kiss him on the forehead. “Please say my name, Nico. I just wanna hear it.”

“Jason,” Nico moaned. His body shook and Jason felt his cock jump in his hand. “Jason Jason Jason!”

And just like that Nico came. Jason stroked him the whole time, not even caring that there was semen on his stomach that wasn’t his own, until Nico finally collapsed on top of him. The steady sound of the vibrator still buzzing in Nico’s ass and Nico’s heavy breathing filled the room. Jason found the remote on the pillow next to him and quickly shut the vibrator off before reaching down to pull it out.

“Feel good?” Jason asked, pressing a kiss to the crown of Nico’s head.

Nico huffed but made no move to roll off of Jason. “My ass cheeks are still thrumming. That’s probably the best I’ve had in… years.”

“And I didn’t even put my dick inside of you,” Jason said. “Damn I’m good.”

Nico laughed and Jason felt him kiss his collar bone. “Yeah, you were really good. That name thing? Shit, that was amazing. You’re kind of kinky, aren’t you?”

“And you kind of like to be dominated,” Jason said with a smirk. “I think I like that.”

“I think I like that, too.”

Jason flushed and rested his hand on the small of Nico’s back. He was sweating, and the small dip above his cheeks was kind of shimmery in the light of the streetlamp coming through the curtains. Jason smiled and rubbed small circles in that spot until Nico started going limp on top of him, but he was quick to stop before he felt Nico fall into too deep a sleep.

“Hold on,” Jason said.

Nico whined. “Jason I’m sorry. I don’t have the energy to fuck.”

“No, I know,” Jason said. “Let me just wipe us off. I don’t want you to wake up with dry semen on your stomach.”

Nico let out a tired bark of laughter. “You’re unreal.”

Jason smiled. “Roll over. I’ll be right back.”

Jason retreated to the hall bathroom to get a wash cloth and ran it under the warm tap. He washed himself off, ran the towel under the tap again, and wrung it out so it wouldn’t drip on the carpet. Before running back to the bedroom he grabbed a bottle of water, and just in case he nabbed the heating pad from the couch too. When he got back to the room Nico looked half asleep, but Jason was able to help him clean up and maneuver under the covers. He then plugged the heating pad in, set it on top of Nico’s lower back, and crawled into bed next to him.

“You’re taking care of the possibility of my ass being sore?” Nico mumbled.

“I’ve got water, too,” Jason said. “Just in case.”

Nico sighed and moved so that he was laying on top of Jason again. That was just fine for Jason. Now he could rub Nico’s back and slowly scratch his head until they both fell asleep sated and satisfied.

“You really don’t have a boyfriend?” Nico asked, voice lethargic as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of Jason’s neck.

Jason shook his head. “Not one to speak of.”

Nico hummed, and Jason focused on easing him to sleep even as his own eyes drooped. Right before he felt himself pass out Nico shifted against him, and Jason heard the loveliest thing whispered against his neck.

“If you’re open for applicants just let me know.”

It was the best thought Jason could have to fall asleep to.

**Author's Note:**

> So! I know it's not a Stars update, but I recently fell into the Dragon Age hole of no return and was rendered unable to write until I finished Origins. This was something I started about a month ago, and since the first chapter was done I figured I'd post this to satiate you guys while I finish Chapter 14, which should be this weekend. Sorry for the delay but have some porn.
> 
> This will be a two-shot and will be updated sometime around the next Stars update. I got the idea off of the first prompt on [this tumblr post](http://janefosters.co.vu/post/113938886123/list-of-trash-aus-i-need-immediately-hey-we). It was just a wonderful idea and I thought to myself, "Hm, how can I make this Jasico?"
> 
> Forever love to my betas [phaserburn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaserburn/pseuds/Phaserburn) and [shiningdraw](http://shiningdraw.tumblr.com/) for their endless dedication to making my fanfiction readable. They're wonderful. Phaserburn writes amazing fics and shingdraw draws wonderful arts. Please show them love!
> 
> Thanks everyone! Comments and kudos are always love, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
